mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimension X, Part 1
<----My Little Pony: Dimension X/episode list Prologue (Opening shot: fade in to a closed book resting on a stretch of grass. It is bound in brown leather, with gold bands on the spine, and the cover depicts a unicorn’s head in gold with jeweled eyes. Zoom in as the cover opens to reveal “Once upon a time…” on the first page; when the screen is filled with blank whiteness, dissolve to a patch of dense clouds whose style suggests that they are part of the book’s illustrations. The border around the screen reinforces the effect. A gentle female voice begins to narrate.) * Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Dimensiona... (On the second half of this, the clouds fade away and others slide out of view to expose the landscape. A town can be seen near a meandering stream, with a second one—made of clouds and rainbows—floating near it and higher than the peak of a nearby mountain. A city of white and gold projects from the nearly-vertical precipice. Zoom in on this, then cut to a pair of winged unicorns standing back to back on a cloud; the left one is white, with a pink mane and long tail, while the other is dark blue with a lighter blue mane/tail. Tilt up slowly.) * Narrator: …there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. (In time with these descriptions, the sun rises behind the white one and the moon and stars ascend behind the blue to take its place. The two sisters now appear on opposite sides of a slowly rotating yin/yang design—sides: pastel green and marked with sun, pastel blue with the moon.) * Narrator: Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects—all the different types of ponies. (Dissolve to the sun in a clear sky and tilt down past the younger unicorn’s lowered head; her narrowed eyes flash briefly before the camera stops on a group of ponies playing, eating, working the fields.) * Narrator: But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth… (Pan to a nighttime area filled with sleeping ponies.) * Narrator: …but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. (Tilt up to her, on a cloud under a crescent moon.) One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. (Slow pan: the two face off, younger’s head/wings lowered, before she turns away.) The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one’s heart… (Extreme close-up of her closed eyes, which open to show pink irises and fiercely narrowed, catlike pupils.) * Narrator: …had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness. (A violet mist washes across the screen and clears to show the change: the younger sister’s coat is so dark blue as to be almost black, and she wears blue armor on her head and chest. As she rears up, her long blue mane and tail billow behind her.) * Narrator: Nightmara! (Lightning strikes and the camera shifts to frame the Dimensiona settlements under a starless night and the crescent moon.) * Narrator: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. (Dissolve to a sunlit hall in a palace and tilt down slowly to a group of five jewels attached by radial shafts to a gold hub, on which a glowing white sphere rests.) * Narrator: Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom. (Overhead view of nine jewels, laid on an ornate gold circle around a larger tenth at the center.) * Narrator: The Elements of Harmony! (The elder sister now wears a gold tiara and shoots a pastel rainbow-colored beam from her horn, surrounding and subduing Nightmara. It resolves into an image of the moon with an illuminated crescent and the younger sister’s silhouetted head visible in the darkened portion.) * Narrator: Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently in the moon. (It shrinks to the upper right corner of the screen, the silhouette fading away, as the background lightens and the older sister appears in the center on a golden throne. Her wings are spread, she has added a gold collar/necklace to her tiara, and the sun appears at top left. Zoom out slowly to frame this tableau in the morning sky above Dimensiona as a second, younger female voice gradually takes over during the following line.) * Narrator, Younger voice: The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon, and harmony has been maintained in Dimensiona for generations since. (Dissolve to the open book, which shows pictures from the preceding story.) * Younger voice: Hmmm… (Cut to the reader, a light blue unicorn mare who sits on her belly, intently hunched over the book on the ground before her. Her mane --- tied in two large pigtails by purple bows --- and tail are dark blue, with one streak each of dark purple and white. Her eyes are large and reddish-pink, and on her haunch is a cutie mark consisting of a six-pointed white star overlaid on a magenta one with five small magenta stars surrounding the two. This is Starlight Wishes, whose face and voice mark her as a serious-minded thinker. It is daytime, and the white/gold architecture visible behind her suggests that she is in the mountain city seen in the book.) * Starlight Wishes: Elements of Harmony…I know I’ve heard of those before. (Long overhead shot; zoom out slowly.) But where? (Snap to black.) OPENING THEME Act one (Opening shot: fade in to a stretch of road, on which Starlight comes up over a hill, walking toward the camera. Her book is in a pair of saddlebags slung on her back. Two ponies step partly into frame in front of her, one orange and one bright yellow with a cutie mark of two light blue hearts and one light green. The voice that speaks up identifies one of them as a stallion.) * Stallion: There you are, Starlight! (Camera shift; a third is with them. All are unicorns --- two stallions and a mare --- with presents on their backs. The speaker is the orange one, Twiggy Stix; curly black mane/tail, bright green eyes, cutie mark of three blue sticks. The mare—medium blue coat, two-tone blue mane/tail, deep blue eyes—is Minielle. The yellow one—curly medium blue mane/tail, red-violet eyes—is Lemon Blocks. His tail has a stripe of lighter blue that is not present in his mane.) * Twiggy Stix: Luan is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You want to come? (Starlight recoils a bit from them; now Minielle's cutie mark can be clearly seen as an hourglass.) * Starlight Wishes: Oh, sorry, guys. (eyeing her bags) I got a lot of studying to catch up on. (She gives the trio a big grin and gallops off.) * Twiggy Stix: (sighing disgustedly) Does that pony do anything except study? I think she’s more interested in books than friends. (They go on their way.) * Starlight Wishes: (to herself) I know I’ve heard of the Elements of Harmony. (She races past two other ponies, up a few flights of steps, and into a tall tower. On a balcony outside its top level, a small, light grayish blue dragon—a shade darker than Starlight's coat—walks upright toward the doors carrying a present. The spiny plates running from head to tail are dark blue, his underbelly is a grayish pale purple, and he has darker purple ears shaped as tiny bat wings. This is Butch. Before he reaches the doors, they burst open and throw him backward; Starlight emerges from inside.) * Starlight Wishes: Butch! BUUUUTCH! (surprised) Butch? (Cut to him, flat on his back; he sits up with eyes spinning. They are purple.) * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s) There you are. (She gallops past as he clears his head. Inside, this level is shown to be a library, with various scientific instruments—including a large hourglass—arrayed near the floor-to-ceiling windows on one side. The woozy dragon comes up the stairs, with the present now impaled on his tail.) * Starlight Wishes: Quick! Find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. (puzzled) What’s that for? (He pulls the box loose.) * Butch: Well, it was a gift for Luan, but... (The bottom falls out, dumping a damaged teddy bear that squeaks when it hits the floor. His voice is somewhat younger than hers.) * Starlight Wishes: Oh, Butch... (knocking books off a stack with her head) …you know we don’t have time for that sort of thing. * Butch: But we’re on a break! (As Starlight eyes a book lying on the floor; her horn flares brightly and one on the top shelf floats free and down to her. She evidently possesses telekinetic abilities, which she uses to summon several more in time on the next line.) * Starlight Wishes: No…no…no…no, no, no! (Groan.) BUTCH!! (He is on a ladder at another high shelf, holding a book.) * Butch: It’s over here! (This time, her powers drag both it and him.) * Starlight Wishes: Ah! (All the others hit the floor and she trots off, levitating this one alongside. This shot reveals that Butch stands roughly as tall as her back. As he reluctantly starts to pick up the books, Starlight lets her magic do the walking through the one he found.) * Starlight Wishes: Elements, Elements, E, E, E…aha! (reading) “Elements of Harmony. See ‘Mare in the Moon’”? * Butch: (now on ladder) “Mare in the Moon”? But that’s just an old ponies’ tale. * Starlight Wishes: (flipping more pages) Mare, Mare…aha! (She has found a page that shows Nightmara's framed by a crescent moon, as seen in the prologue. Four stars appear in the picture, one at each corner.) * Starlight Wishes: (reading) “The Mare in the Moon. Myth from olden pony times.” (Zoom in slowly on the picture, putting her o.s.) “A powerful pony who wanted to rule Dimensiona. Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon.” (Cut to Butch, now re-shelving books while slowly losing his balance on the ladder.) * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s.) “Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal.” (Back to her; she straightens with a gasp.) Butch, do you know what this means? * Butch: No. (Gravity takes him and the tomes down with a yell; he lands on Starlight's back and collects the scroll and quill pen she now has in her mouth.) * Starlight Wishes: Take a note, please. (snapping tail out straight) To the Princess. * Butch: (bouncing off it to the floor) Okey-dokey. * Starlight Wishes: (dictating while pacing; he writes) “My dearest teacher: My continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster.” * Butch: (from o.s.) Hold on. (Back to him.) Preci…preci… (He gives her a lost look—clearly he is not familiar with the word—and she thinks for a second.) * Starlight Wishes: Threshold. * Butch: Thre… (No good.) * Starlight Wishes: Uh…brink? (Still nothing; she groans.) “That something really bad is about to happen”! (He writes this bit down quickly and she resumes her dictation and pacing.) * Starlight Wishes: “For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmara, and she is about to return to Dimensiona and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Starlight Wishes." * Butch: (slowly) “Star-light...Wish-es." (He finishes writing.) Got it! * Starlight Wishes: Great! Send it. * Butch: Now? * Starlight Wishes: Of course! * Butch: Uh…I don’t know, Starlight. Princess Celean's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration, and it’s, like, the day after tomorrow. (She gets in his face.) * Starlight Wishes: That's just it, Butch. (straightening up; camera tilts up toward sun) The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. (Back to her.) It’s imperative that the Princess is told right away! * Butch: (writing) Impera…impera… * Starlight Wishes: Important! (This word comes with enough oomph to throw him off his feet; he fetches up against a set of bookshelves.) * Butch: Okay, okay! (He takes a deep breath, holds the rolled parchment in front of his mouth, and blows a burst of green fire over it. The message burns away, leaving only a tendril of sparkling pink smoke that snakes out a high window; tilt up to this.) * Butch: (from o.s.) There! It’s on its way. (Back to him as she paces.) But I wouldn’t hold your breath. (Pan to her.) * Starlight Wishes: (smugly) Oh, I’m not worried, Butch. The Princess trusts me completely. (crossing to him) In all the years she’s been my mentor, she’s never once doubted me. (Butch's cheeks bulge as if he is about to vomit; instead, he belches up a burst of green fire that forms into a sealed scroll. This drops to the floor.) * Starlight Wishes: I knew she would want to take immediate action. (Butch opens it and clears his throat.) * Butch: (reading) “My dearest, most faithful student Starlight..." (Cut to her at a window; he continues o.s.) “You know that I value your diligence, and that I trust you completely.” * Starlight Wishes: Mmm-hmm. * Butch: (from o.s., reading) “But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!” (She gasps as that sentence hits her like a two-by-four upside the head. Snap to black.) Act two (Opening shot: fade in to a scrolling overhead view of the Dimensiona landscape, following a pegasus-drawn, flying gold chariot that carries Starlight and Butch.) * Butch: (reading) “My dear Starlight: There is more to a young pony’s life than studying. So I’m sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year’s location, Retroville." (During the previous line, the camera shifts to a closer profile of the chariot; the two pegasi pulling it are white stallions in gold livery and shoes. They have two-tone blue tails and matching crests on their helmets, similar to those worn by soldiers in ancient Rome. On the end of the line, cut to a head-on view of the clouds, which part to reveal the site: a pleasant-looking small town of wood-frame, thatched-roof buildings bordered by a stream and mountain. To one side is a fenced fruit orchard. Back to the pair; Starlight is clearly not enthused over this job.) * Butch: (reading) “And I have an even more essential task for you to complete—''make some friends''.” (She hangs her head over the side with a soft moan.) Look on the bright side, Starlight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn’t that make you happy? (Long pause.) * Starlight Wishes: (brightening suddenly) Yes. Yes, it does. You know why? Because I’m right. I’ll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmara's return. (They approach the town.) * Butch: Then when will you make friends like the Princess said? (Final descent.) * Starlight Wishes: She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I’ll do my royal duty, but the fate of Dimensiona does not rest on me making friends. (The chariot touches down in a street, the two pegasi whinny, and Starlight climbs out.) * Starlight Wishes: Thank you, sirs. (They smile and huff in response before she turns to Butch, who is now also out. As he speaks, a bright yellow earth pony—that is, no horn or wings—with a fluffy, curly dark blond mane and tail approaches from the other end of the street.) * Butch: Maybe the ponies in Retroville have interesting things to talk about! (The other pony is now seen in close-up: stallion, with a cutie mark consisting of three balloons, two purple and one green. He also has a black bowtie and white "gloves". He stops in front of the pair and regards them with narrowed, dark green eyes and a smile.) * Butch: Come on, Starlight, just try. * Starlight Wishes: (uncertainly) Uh…hello? (The yellow one responds with a massive gasp of pure surprise, a leap that leaves him briefly suspended in midair, and a sudden dash o.s. that nearly blows Starlight's mane and tail off.) * Starlight Wishes: Well, that was interesting, all right. (She trots off, Butch following with a weary moan. Dissolve to the pair proceeding through the orchard seen on the edge of town; Butch now has a scroll and pencil in hand.) * Butch: (reading) “Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer’s Checklist.” (They reach an open fence gate leading into a farm: well, barns, barrels, hay bales, and so forth. Above the gate hangs a wooden board with an apple-shaped cutout. Zoom out to frame the entire property, orchard and all.) * Butch: “Number one. Banquet preparations—Good Apple Acres.” (A heavily Southern-accented female voice brings them up short.) * Southern voice: Yee-haa! (Quick pan to the speaker, an orange-tan earth pony mare with a tousled brown mane and tail, both loosely tied back. She wears a red cowboy hat and has dark green eyes and a trio of small red apples as a cutie mark. Following her is another earth pony mare; light green body, dark blue mane, determined purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a lemon above two rocks. Racing up to two apple trees, which has several empty wooden tubs set around its base, they fetched their trunks a solid kick or “buck” with her hind legs. The strike shakes enough apples loose to fill the tubs in seconds, and the orange one lifts her head proudly and crosses one foreleg over the other. The angle of her head exposes a small cluster of light, freckle-like “birdcatcher spots” at the outer corner of each eye, and a stoic frown and scowl for the green mare. These are Applebelle and Lemonstone, respectively.) (Starlight just hangs her head with a sigh and trudges forward.) * Starlight Wishes: Let’s get this over with. (Butch follows as she lifts her head and approaches Applebelle and Lemonstone with a polite smile.) * Starlight Wishes: Good afternoon. (Close-up.) My name is Starlight Wishes. (Her face contorts in sudden pain, due to Applebelle grabbing one of her front hooves and shaking it vigorously in a longer shot. The farmer’s voice is boisterous and friendly. Lemonstone's is deep and raspy.) * Applebelle: Well, howdy do, Miss Starlight. A pleasure makin’ your acquaintance. I’m Applebelle. * Lemonstone: (grouchy tone) Lemonstone. * Applebelle: We here at Good Apple Acres sure do like makin’ new friends. * Starlight Wishes: (voice vibrating) Friends?...Actually, I— (Applebelle lets go.) * Applebelle: (winking) So, what can we do for you? (Not realizing that her hoof has been released, Starlight is still unconsciously working it up and down. Butch finally stops its motion and laughs as she gives him a dirty look.) * Starlight Wishes: (clearing throat, smiling) Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you two are in charge of the food? * Lemonstone: (grouchy tone) Yes, we are. Would you like some? * Starlight Wishes: Well, as long as it doesn’t take— (Applebelle zips away.) —too long. (Close-up of an iron triangle being rung as a meal summons, then cut to Applebelle at it.) * Applebelle: SOUP’S ON, EVERYPONY!! (Back to Starlight and Butch on the end of this. They are quickly swept up in a stampede of earth ponies, which clears to leave them dazed and seated at a table. Applebelle and Lemonstone pops up next to them.) * Applebelle: Now, why don’t I introduce y’all to the Apple family? (Zoom out on the end of this to frame several new arrivals in the foreground, looking on eagerly, then cut to a close-up of Starlight.) * Starlight Wishes: Thanks, but I really need to hurry. (A piece of dessert is thrust in front of her; in a longer shot, one of the family members is holding it. As Applebelle begins to reel off names in an increasing tempo, one after another zips to the table and deposits an apple-based food item before rushing off.) * Applebelle: This here’s Apple Fritter, Apple Pumpkin, Golden Gala, Red Delicious… (now o.s.) …Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple… (Close-up of the table, ponies no longer seen as pile grows.) … Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp… (By this point, the stack of food has grown so tall that Starlight and Butch have had to climb up to see over it. Applebelle pops up again and takes a huge breath before continuing, the camera shifting to each of the next two members she names. The first is a large green stallion with birdcatcher spots, sleepy brown eyes, hooves tipped with pale yellow, and a shaggy white mane; he balances a cupcake on one hoof, wears a hitching collar, and has half a red apple as a cutie mark. The second, a young filly with no cutie mark, has a light red coat, dark green eyes, and an orange mane and tail. A three-layer cake is balanced on her back, just behind the large white bow that secures her mane.) * Applebelle: (from o.s.) ...Big MicLoke, Apple Brute... (Back to her and Starlight.) …aaaaand… (She stuffs a whole apple in Starlight's mouth and dashes off; quick pan to…) * Applebelle: (from o.s.) ...Grandpa Green. (Grandpa Green is an old, light green stallion whose mane/tail have gone gray. His cutie mark is an apple pie, and she wears an apple-decorated bowtie. He snoozes in a rocking chair; zoom in.) * Applebelle: (from o.s.) Up and at ’em, Grandpa Green! We got guests! (He wakes up with a snort, opening his eyes just enough to show them as dark brown. His voice carries the same Southern accent.) * Grandpa Green: Wha—? (shambling over, mumbling) Soup’s on…I’m a—here I come, I’m comin’… (His joints creak audibly as he moves; when he reaches the table, Starlight still has her mouth full from the fruit Applebelle shoved into it.) * Applebelle: (patting Starlight's back) Why, I’d say they’re already part of the family. * Lemonstone: (grouchy tone) Uh-huh. (One mighty spit sends the chewed-up apple flying so Starlight can voice an uneasy giggle.) * Starlight Wishes: Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we’ll be on our way. (Disappointed looks from others.) * Young Southern voice: (female) Aren’t you gonna stay for brunch? (The speaker turns out to be little Apple Brute, who has gotten rid of the cake on her back and is now giving Starlight the big sad soulful eyes.) * Starlight Wishes: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do. * Apple Family & Lemonstone: Awww... (Pause.) * Starlight Wishes: (unwillingly) Fine. (Cheers from the family as the camera tilts up to frame the awnings strung overhead in the trees to shade the gathering. Dissolve to a patch of blue sky marked by a few wisps of cloud and tilt down to ground level, where Butch comes up over a hill with his checklist.) * Butch: Food’s all taken care of. Next is weather. (Looking back, he sees Starlight trailing by several steps, her gut badly distended and her head nearly touching the ground.) * Starlight Wishes: (groaning in discomfort) I ate too much pie. * Butch: Hmmm…there’s supposed to be two pegasi named Rainbow Chord and Burning Dash clearing the clouds. (Starlight looks up and sees several clouds.) * Starlight Wishes: Well, they're not doing a very good job, are they? (With no warning, a multicolored blur flashes across the screen and plows her away. Globs of mud splatter back from the puddle in which they have landed; on top of Starlight is a light red pegasus stallion whose unruly mane and tail are both striped with red, orange, yellow, dark red, deep brown, and white. He has reddish-dark brown eyes and a cutie mark of a brown/orange/yellow-striped lightning bolt issuing from a cloud. This is Burning Dash.) (Descending down is another pegasus stallion; lavender body, unruly mane and tail are both striped with all the colors of the rainbow, blue-green eyes, spiked bracelets on each front foreleg, and a cutie mark of red/yellow/blue music notes falling from a cloud. This is Rainbow Chord.) (Starlight groans softly, muffled slightly by the mud, before Burning gets upright with a big goofy grin. His voice has a gravely, manly quality to it. Rainbow's has a raspy, punky rockstar quality to it.) * Burning Dash: (laughing sheepishly, leaning over Starlight) Uh…’scuse me? (More laughing as he hovers a few feet up and Starlight groans again.) * Rainbow Chord: Let us help you, dudette. (Off Burning goes, with Starlight having barely enough time to stand up before he pushes a gray cloud into position above the puddle. A few stomps on its top produce a quick shower that leaves Starlight clean but soaked head to tail. Rainbow and Burning's giggles floats down from overhead; cut to them on the cloud.) * Rainbow Chord: Oh, snap. We kinda overdid it. Um… (Back to the annoyed Starlight; he continues o.s.) …uh…how about this? (“This” consists of the pegasus swooping down to fly in a tight circle around Starlight, creating a striped whirlwind that sucks all the mud out of the puddle.) * Rainbow Chord: My very own patented… (He rises clear.) …Rainblow-Dry! (He and Burning drop to the ground.) * Burning Dash: No, no, don’t thank us. You’re quite welcome. (Only now do they get a good look at the finished product: Starlight's mane and tail are a frizzed-out mess not unlike those of the yellow pony who bugged out on her earlier. She is clearly not amused; Rainbow and Burning, on the other hand, stifles a laugh and then gives it full voice, falling over in the process. Butch follows suit.) * Starlight Wishes: Let me guess. You’re Burning Dash and Rainbow Chord. (The former bolts upright, pitching Butch away.) * Burning Dash: The one and only! (hovering) Why? You heard of me? * Starlight Wishes: I heard you’re supposed to be keeping the sky clear. (sighing, smiling) I’m Starlight Wishes, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather. (Rainbow lounges on a cloud, playing a guitar.) * Rainbow Chord: Uh huh, that’ll be a snap. I’ll do it in a jiff. (Back to Starlight; he continues o.s.) Just as soon as Burning's done practicing. * Starlight Wishes: Practicing? For what? (Back to Burning.) * Burning Dash: (pointing) The Orbitalbolts!" (Quick pan in the direction she has indicated, stopping on a poster pasted on a wall. Silhouettes of four pegasi streak across its starry sky, while three more—two mares and a stallion—stand proudly in the foreground. All three of these wear goggles and blue jumpsuits that leave snouts, ears, and manes exposed, and their manes are electric blue. Three lightning bolts are displayed at the bottom, the center one having a pair of wings. Zoom in slightly.) * Rainbow Chord: (from o.s.) They’re gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow. (Back to Burning, doing a loop to another cloud.) * Burning Dash: And I’m gonna show ’em my stuff. * Starlight Wishes: (smiling shrewdly) The Orbitalbolts? * Burning Dash: Yep. * Starlight Wishes: The most talented flyers in all of Dimensiona? * Rainbow Chord: That's them, dudette. * Starlight Wishes: Pffft! Please. (Burning glares at her.) They’d never accept a pegasus who can’t even keep the sky clear for one measly day. * Burning Dash: Hey. I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat. * Starlight Wishes: (quietly) Prove it. (The pegasus regards her from beneath lowered eyebrows for another moment, then springs into action to kick apart one cloud after another. The wake of his movements blows Starlight's fluffed-up mane and tail back and forth as she and Butch watched.) * Burning Dash: Loop-the-loop around, and wham! (After this last hit, the sky above Retroville is left without a cloud in it. This shot shows a round three-story tower or pavilion, with a porch at ground level and a balcony outside each upper story. The structure stands in a large open area, the town square, which is located near the stream at the edge of town. Unlike the other Retroville buildings that will be seen on camera, this one appears to have one-piece double doors.) * Burning Dash: What’d I say? (He drops onto the bridge over the stream.) Ten seconds flat. I’d never leave Retroville hanging. (The jaws of both watchers hang wide open at this acrobatic display in a close-up. Butch is first to recover.) * Rainbow Chord: (from o.s., laughing) You should see the look on your face! (Burning joins him; both fly across, doubling back.) You’re a laugh, Starlight Wishes! Can't wait to hang out some more." * Burning Dash: Yeah! (That last sentence kicks Starlight's brain back into gear and throws a shock into her, but the stallions zipped away before she can say anything.) * Butch: Wow...they're amazing! (He toys with Starlight's mane and smothers a guffaw; she gives him a disapproving little groan and stalks away toward the pavilion.) * Butch: (following) Wait! It’s kinda pretty once you get used to it! (Zoom in on the upper portion of the pavilion on the end of this, then dissolve to Butch inside, checking the list again. Behind him, banners and flowers have been hung on the walls.) * Butch: Decorations. (Cut to a ceiling-level view of the area—a single circular room—and tilt down past the elaborate hangings. The two sisters from the prologue are featured separately among the artwork, which includes a plethora of adornments for the balcony railings.) * Butch: (from o.s., breathlessly) Beautiful. * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s.) Yes. The décor is coming along nicely. (Both are now in view.) This oughta be quick. I’ll be at the library in no time. Beautiful, indeed. (Between them, some distance back, another pony can partially be seen: light mint green body, slightly long white mane/tail done in slight curls, cutie mark of three orange spirals.) * Butch: Not the décor…''her''! (On this last word, the camera zooms in past the pair to focus on the pair behind them -- the pony, stallion, seen before is a pegasus, donning a pair of yellow shades used for head decoration. His eyes are chocolate brown. Beside him is a pink unicorn mare standing on a small dais at the back of the room. She wears pale purple eyeshadow, orange mane/tail striped with light blue and lavender, a cutie mark of a purple and yellow six-pointed stars with five light blue smaller stars surrounding them. Her appearance and bearing mark her as a sophisticated type even before her voice confirms it. These are Dipsydoo and Ribbonette, respectively. The latter opens her eyes to expose baby blue irises while levitating a few ribbon samples for a closer look. Her stallion companion is brushing her mane.) * Ribbonette: No…no…no… (Back to Spike, hearts in eyes; she continues o.s.) …oh!...goodness, no…hmmm… (Dipsydoo shares a similar sophisticated appearance with Ribbonette, but his voice confirms him to sound like he has a very low IQ.) * Dipsydoo: Yes...yes...yes…oh!...goodness, yes... * Butch: (grooming himself; hearts float up) How are my spines? Are they straight? (Starlight just gives him a funny look before approaching the dais.) * Starlight Wishes: Good afternoon. * Ribbonette: (glancing briefly toward her) Just a moment, please. I’m in the zone, as ’twere. Ah, yes! * Dipsydoo: But there's no zone here. * Ribbonette: (tightening a glittering red bow on a post) It's an expression, Dipsydoo. Oh, my. Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? * Dipsydoo: Uh-huh. You're totes a talent! * Ribbonette: Yes. Now, um, how can I help you— (She trails off into a cry of horror upon getting her first good look at the poofed-up wreck of Starlight's mane/tail, seen in a close-up and tilt from hooves to head.) * Ribbonette: (from o.s.) Oh, my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure? * Starlight Wishes: Oh, you mean my mane? (Cut to frame both.) Well, it’s a long story. I’m just here to check on the decorations, and then I’ll be out of your hair. * Dipsydoo: You are out of my hair. * Ribbonette: (sighs) Out of my hair? What about your hair? (Dispydoo starts to gently bulldoze Starlight along.) * Starlight Wishes: Wait! Where are we going? Help! * Dipsydoo: Makeover time! (The lovestruck dragon floats after the trio, using the end of his tail as a propeller. Wipe to the exterior of an ornately decorated two-story building that bears a striking resemblance to an antique carousel, including the horses attached to the small upper story’s support posts and the one painted on a sign above the front door. This is the Pinkaliche Boutique, whose door is split halfway up its height into two sections, each with its own knob. Unless otherwise noted, all doors in Retroville will have this design, the same as that of the “Dutch door” commonly seen in horse stables. Several tents have been erected in the fields behind the building. Zoom in slowly.) * Ribbonette: (from inside) No…no…uh-uh. (Cut to a mirror inside, which reflects a rather put-out Starlight dressed as a four-legged Statue of Liberty.) * Dipsydoo: (from o.s.) Too green. (As a proper Southern lady.) Too yellow. (A Spanish dancer.) Too poofy. (A 1950s teenager.) Not poofy enough. (A French noblewoman.) Too frilly. (An aerobics instructor.) Too…shiny. (Each of these outfits has incorporated a saddle in its design, and Starlight's mane is done in an appropriate style; her tail is back to its usual shape. The next one consists of only the saddle, bedecked with small jewels and a necklace bearing a large emerald. The straps float loose behind her; the mane is back to its normal pigtails.) * Ribbonette: (from o.s., approvingly) Now go on, my dear. (Cut to her.) You were telling us where you’re from. (She grabs the straps in her teeth and pulls. This area of the shop, part of a large showroom on the ground floor, can now be seen to have several mirrors, a changing room, and a low platform for customers to stand on so they can see their reflection. Starlight has risen to her hind legs, exposing a bracelet on a front hoof as part of the outfit.) * Starlight Wishes: (strangled) I’ve…been…sent…from…Golderlot…to… (Ribbonette lets go, surprised.) * Ribbonette: Huh? (The girls go flying in opposite directions; Ribbonette is first to get up. The city on the mountaintop has now been identified.) * Ribbonette: Golderlot?!? (She rushes over.) Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can’t wait to hear all about it. (leaning close; Starlight backs up) We’re gonna be the best of friends, you and I. (Her happy reverie breaks when Dipsydoo takes a good look at Starlight's new duds.) * Dipsydoo: Emerald?!? What were you thinking, Ribbonette? Let's get her some rubies! (He dashes off.) * Ribbonette: (follows behind) Oh, sorry, DD! * Starlight Wishes: (galloping past Butch) Quick! Before they decide to dye my coat a new color! (He just stands in the middle of the floor and sighs contentedly before the view dissolves to a close-up of him riding through a meadow on Starlight's back.) * Butch: Wasn’t she wonderful? (Longer shot; Starlight no longer wears the fancy saddle.) * Starlight Wishes: Focus, Casanova. What’s next on the list? * Butch: (checking it, clearing throat) Oh…uh…music. It’s the last one. (Starlight stops short upon hearing a fanfare being whistled somewhere up ahead; she and Butch hide in some bushes and poke their heads out to watch. Pan away from them to the source—several birds perched in a tree, with two pegasi --- a mare and a stallion, both facing away from the camera. The latter has a white body and is hovering in front of them. Long, straight magenta mane/tail that curl gently upward at the ends, and a cutie mark of three spoons. The stallion has a gray body with a bluish tinge. Unkempt black mane/tail with dark purple highlights that has a few strands that stick upward, and a cutie mark of three dark purple dragonflies.) (One of the birds is noticeably out of time, drawing the mare's worried attention. A close-up presents Sprinkleshy and Blubbercry for the first time. The mare --- baby blue eyes and a soft, gentle, timid voice. The stallion --- dark violet eyes, light violet glasses, and dark circles under his eyes.) * Sprinkleshy: Oh, my. Um, stop, please, everyone. (Silence; she flies up to the bad singer.) Um, excuse me, sir. I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off. (Back up.) (When Blubbercry speaks, his voice comes in a measured, level monotone.) * Blubbercry: Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three. * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s., calling to them) Hello! (The shout not only startles the mare, but scares the entire vocal ensemble out of the tree.) * Sprinkleshy, Blubbercry: Oh! (They see Starlight, now out of the bushes.) * Starlight Wishes: Oh, my. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten your birds. I’m just here to check up on the music, and it’s sounding beautiful. (Blubbercry walks over and shakes her hoof.) * Blubbercry: I'm Blubbercry. Nice to meet you. (Sprinkleshy touches down, looking at Starlight sidelong or not at all, and fidgets one hoof against the ground without saying anything. The newcomer stitches a big grin across her face and lets her eyes flick nervously back and forth for a moment before breaking the silence.) * Starlight Wishes: I'm Starlight Wishes. (Silence; Sprinkleshy still avoids eye contact.) What’s your name? * Sprinkleshy: (softly) Um...I’m Sprinkleshy. * Starlight Wishes: I'm sorry, what was that? * Sprinkleshy: (backing away, even softer) Um...my name is Sprinkleshy. * Blubbercry: She can't hear you. (The meek mare can do no more than voice a tiny squeak and look at Starlight sidelong, as if trying to disappear behind the hoof-length curtain of her mane. Birds return to the tree and Blubbercry pats his shy companion lightly on the back.) * Starlight Wishes: Well, um, it looks like your birds are back. So I guess everything’s in order. Keep up the good work. * Blubbercry: Thank you. (Another tiny little noise from Sprinkleshy.) * Starlight Wishes: (backing off slowly) Oo-kay. (Blubbercry flutters up to the birds. Sprinkleshy just stands there, eyes downcast and one of them hidden behind her mane. She finally peeks toward Starlight; cut to her one-eyed perspective of the unicorn and Butch, who has at last emerged from the bushes.) * Starlight Wishes: (to him) Well, that was easy. (Back to Sprinkleshy, who comes to life with a gasp and a flutter of wings that scares all the birds off again and startles Blubbercry. Now she gets some lung power behind her voice.) * Sprinkleshy: A baby dragon! (She zips over to Butch, knocking Starlight away.) Oh, I’ve never seen a baby dragon before! He’s so cute! * Butch: (to the sprawled-out Starlight) Well, well, well! * Sprinkleshy: Oh, my. He talks. I didn’t know dragons could talk. That’s just so incredibly wonderful, I… (hovering) …I just don’t even know what to say! (Butch suddenly finds himself grabbed by Starlight's magic and hoisted onto her back; pan to her on the next line as she starts away.) * Starlight Wishes: Well, in that case, we better be going. (Sprinkleshy and Blubbercry hurry after them.) * Sprinkleshy: Wait! Wait! What’s his name? * Butch: I'm Butch. * Sprinkleshy: Hi, Butch. I'm Sprinkleshy. * Blubbercry: I'm Blubbercry. Nice to meet you. * Sprinkleshy: Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about? * Butch: Well, what do you want to know? * Sprinkleshy, Blubbercry: Absolutely everything. (This conversation keeps grating on Starlight's nerves until the last line, when her eyes pop in surprise. She groans loudly and the camera cuts to a long shot of the four going down the road.) * Butch: Well, I started out as a cute little purple-and-blue egg. (Dissolve to the trio walking through Retroville proper. It is now late in the afternoon, and Butch is still talking to Blubbercry and Sprinkleshy as Starlight glares impatiently ahead.) * Butch: And that’s the story of my whole entire life—well, up until today. Do you want to hear about today? * Sprinkleshy: Oh, yes, please! (Starlight does a quick 180-degree turn and stops in the same motion to face the pair, prompting a yell from the passenger.) * Starlight Wishes: I am so sorry. (Long shot: they have arrived at a large, gnarled tree whose trunk and foliage are set with many windows, one of which has a hanging lantern. A balcony is visible perhaps halfway up, the front door displays a picture of a lit candle, and a sign outside depicts an open book. In addition, a beehive hangs from one branch. This can only be the library Butch mentioned earlier in the act.) * Starlight Wishes: How did we get here so fast? This is where I’m staying while in Retroville, and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep. * Butch: No, I don’t! (She bucks him off with a big phony grin.) * Starlight Wishes: (leaning to him, baby talk) Aw, wookit that. He’s so sweepy, he can’t even keep his wittle bawance. (The “sweepy”—that is, “sleepy”—dragon glares at her stupidly grinning face before being swept up by Sprinkleshy.) * Sprinkleshy: Poor thing. (flying inside) You simply must get him to bed. (Realizing that things are getting out of hand, Starlight dashes in and quickly ejects her.) * Starlight Wishes: Yes, yes. We’ll get right on that. Well, good night! (Door slam, leaving a very befuddled pair on the step. Cut to the pitch-black interior, with the figures of Starlight and Butch dimly visible; he is quite put out at having the conversation broken off so abruptly. Both pairs of eyes gleam in the darkness.) * Butch: Huh. Rude much? * Starlight Wishes: Sorry, Butch, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmara is coming, and we’re running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now where’s the light? (She lets her eyes spin in their sockets on “crazy ponies” to drive the point home. Her question is answered when the lights suddenly come on, revealing a large circular room whose walls are lined with bookshelves; other volumes are scattered around lofts set into the walls above them. Night has fallen, and this reading room is filled with ponies, many of whom blow on noisemakers in their mouths. Streamers hang from the upper reaches.) * Crowd: SURPRISE!! (Confetti rains down over the group, and a party favor is blown out in front of one thoroughly confused, grumpy-looking sky blue unicorn who moans wearily. Fade to black.) Act three (Opening shot: fade in to the surprise party in full swing. The yellow pony who dashed away so quickly upon first seeing Starlight pops his head into view to address her. This is Frosty Pie, whose voice is cheerful, energetic, and slightly hyperactive-sounding.) * Frosty Pie: Surprise! Hi. I’m Frosty Pie, and I threw this party just for you! (hopping around) Were you surprised? Were you, were you? Huh? Huh? Huh? * Starlight Wishes: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet. * Frosty Pie: (giggling) That’s silly. (leaning on Starlight, who shakes her head) What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh! Booooring! (Big grin; he follows Starlight, talking full tilt.) You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all, “Hello,” and I was all— (Gasp.) Remember? You see, I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before, that means you’re new. (Close-up of Starlight, groaning; he continues o.s.) ’Cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony, in Retroville. (Starlight comes to a refreshment table. As Frosty keeps going at top speed, poking his head into/out of view from all angles, she takes a red bottle in her teeth and pours its contents into a waiting glass. Other bottles on the table are green.) * Frosty Pie: And if you’re new, it meant you hadn’t met anyone yet, and if you haven’t met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, And if you don’t have any friends, then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad. And I had an idea, and that’s why I went— (Gasp.) (Close-up of the glass as Starlight puts a straw into it. The green bottles’ labels display filled glasses, while the red one shows flames. On the start of the next line, cut to frame them both as Starlight starts to sip.) * Frosty Pie: I should throw a great big, ginormous, super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Retroville! (Applebelle, Lemonstone, Sprinkleshy, Blubbercry, Rainbow, Burning, Ribbonette, and Dipsydoo quickly gather around him.) See? And now you have lots and lots of friends! (Starlight's eyes pop as big as dinner plates and she turns to face the group, her face suddenly beet-red with bulging cheeks and streaming eyes due to the effects of her drink. Zoom in quickly to a close-up.) * Rainbow Chord: (from o.s.) Are you all right, dudette? (Longer shot; Starlight jumps up with steam whistling from her ears, her mane and tail briefly turning to flames, and zips off at top speed. Frosty's next words get a round of puzzled looks.) * Frosty Pie: Aww, she’s so happy she’s crying! (As Starlight goes upstairs to get some relief, Butch picks up the bottle and regards its label; close-up of this.) * Butch: (from o.s.) Hot sauce. (Frosty reaches into view and tips the bottle so that the sauce dribbles over one of the cupcakes on the table.) * Frosty Pie: (from o.s.) Mmmm... (If his previous words had the others confused, his next action—to pick up the snack and eat it in one bite—really throws them for a loop or three.) * Frosty Pie: (mouth full) What? It’s good! (They smile again at the sheer silliness of his appetite. Dissolve to a loft that has been outfitted as a bedroom for Starlight. There are bookshelves lining one wall, but the rest of the space has been cleared to make room for a bed, a house plant, a small floor mat, and a table by the window with a bust of a unicorn on it. Two overlapping horseshoes and a cuckoo clock have been hung on the wall, and a telescope stands at the window. Part of the floor-level section of this room is visible: more bookshelves, a desk, the entrance to a staircase leading down. This living space, therefore, is on a higher level than the main reading room.) (Starlight is on the bed, huddled on top of the blankets with her head under the pillow, and the lights are dim up here. However, muffled, pounding dance music can be heard from below, indicating that the party is still going. She lifts her head, pillow and all, and takes note of the insanely late hour with a groan. A door is heard opening.) * Butch: (from o.s.) Hey, Starlight! (Floor level; he has just entered, lampshade on head, and is still grooving to the beat that can now be heard very clearly.) * Butch: Frosty Pie’s starting Pin the Tail on the Pony! Wanna play? * Starlight Wishes: No! All the ponies in this town are CRAZY! Do you know what time it is? * Butch: It’s the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. (Cut to Starlight; he continues o.s.) Everypony has to stay up, or they’ll miss the Princess raise the sun. (Ground level, framing both.) You really should lighten up, Starlight. It’s a party! (With a tilt of the shade, he saunters out to rejoin it; she mimics his tone of voice with gibberish as the door closes. Overhead view as she lies down, holding the pillow over herself, and groans.) * Starlight Wishes: Here I thought I’d have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony. But, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! (A turn toward the window affords her a clear view of the full moon, whose craters and darkened surfaces form the silhouette of Nightmara's head. She gets up and approaches as four prominent stars slowly drift toward it.) * Starlight Wishes: (softly) “Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year…” (Outside the window.) “…the stars will aid in her escape…” (levitating an open book) “…and she will bring about everlasting night.” (She is repeating what she read about the Mare in the Moon during Act One, with a slight mis-quotation of the last two words. Back inside the room; she lowers the book, which shows the same vision that she sees through the window.) * Starlight Wishes: I hope the Princess was right. (Close-up, the moon reflected in her eyes.) I hope it really is just an old pony tale. (Door opens.) * Butch: (from o.s.) Come on, Starlight! (Cut to him, still wearing the lampshade.) It’s time to watch the sunrise! (Wipe to the exterior of the town square pavilion, its windows glowing into the night as several ponies make their way to the door and the music fades. Inside, the camera tilts down from the many banners and the pegasi admiring them to frame a hushed, packed house; the dais on which Ribbonette was working stands empty, as does the balcony directly above. A curtained archway is behind the balcony railing. The profound silence is shattered when Frosty zips up to Starlight and Butch, the latter riding on Starlight's back and having ditched the shade.) * Frosty Pie: Isn’t this exciting? Are you excited? ’Cause I’m excited, I’ve never been so excited, well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went— (Gasp.) But I mean, really, who can top that? (The birds Blubbercry was rehearsing in Act Two perform a short fanfare, and a spotlight picks out the vacant balcony and descends to the dais. Here now stands a light tan earth pony mare wearing gold-framed half-moon glasses, and a white shirt collar secured with a green ribbon tie. Her waved mane and tail are two light shades of blue. She is Mayor Marella, and her voice has a tone of dignity that comes with age and experience in office.) * Mayor Marella: Fillies and gentle-colts! (Close-up. The eyes behind the spectacles are dark brown, and her cutie mark consists of a scroll tied with a blue ribbon.) * Mayor Marella: As Mayor of Retroville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! (Cheering from all except a very uneasy Starlight and Butch, then silence.) * Mayor Marella: In just a few moments… (Tilt up slowly toward the windows, putting her o.s.) …our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! (The camera has stopped on the banner depicting the sun. Back to Starlight, Butch, and Frosty.) * Mayor Marella: (from o.s.) And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land… (During this line, Starlight looks up at the moon and is stunned to see the four drifting stars disappear into its perimeter. At the same time, the dark unicorn-head shape vanishes from the surface. Back to Mayor Marella on the start of the next line.) * Mayor Marella: …the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day…the good, the wise… (Pan through the jubilant throng; she continues o.s.) …the bringer of harmony to all of Dimensiona... * Blubbercry: (to Sprinkleshy's birds) Ready? (Back to Mayor Marella.) * Mayor Marella: …Princess Celean! (Quick tilt up to Dipsydoo, who grabs a nearby rope in her teeth and hauls on it. The curtains part, the spot hits the balcony as another fanfare plays, and Dipsydoo—now seen to be standing at its edge—looks toward the pool of light. However, there is no one and nothing in it.) * Dipsydoo: Nothing? (General confused murmurs; cut to Starlight and Butch and zoom in.) * Starlight Wishes: (fearfully) This can’t be good. * Mayor Marella: Remain calm, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation. (Back to Starlight/Butch/Frosty on the end of this.) * Frosty Pie: (jumping in place) Ooh, ooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding? * Ribbonette: She’s gone! (Gargantuan gasp from all present.) * Frosty Pie: (to Starlight) Ooh, she’s good. (Her good cheer goes bye-bye in a split second as she voices a panicked cry while glancing up toward the balcony. Twinkling clouds of deep blue-violet vapor have begun to envelop the balcony as another gasp rises from ground level. Zoom in on Starlight and Butch, who remain fully illuminated and move closer to the camera as if on a conveyor belt; the lights dim on the rest of the crowd.) * Starlight Wishes: (softly) Oh, no. (The thickening clouds burst away, revealing the blue-armored, winged unicorn figure of Nightmare behind them. Her mane and tail are made of the same blue-violet vapor, and her coat is actually an even darker blue-black hue than in the picture from Twilight’s book. The edge of her helmet frames scornful, dark purple eyes with catlike pupils and deep violet shadow on the lids, and her towering size is accentuated by the spread of her wings. A white crescent moon appears both on her chest armor plate, and against a dark gray splotch on her haunch as her cutie mark.) * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s.) Nightmara! (Butch moans in shock and faints, toppling off her back. Nightmara's voice broadcasts an unsettling mixture of suavity, contempt, and barely concealed menace in roughly equal parts.) * Nightmara: Oh, my beloved subjects. It’s been so long since I’ve seen your precious little sun-loving faces. (The camera cuts here and there among the terror-stricken crowd during the second half of this line, then frames a boiling-mad Burning in close-up.) * Burning Dash: What did you do with our Princess?!? (He starts into a flying charge, but Applebelle grabs tail in teeth to stop him.) * Applebelle: Whoa there, Nelly! * Nightmara: (chuckling richly) Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don’t you know who I am? * Frosty Pie: (cheerfully) Ooh, ooh! More guessing games! Um…Hokey Smokes! How about…Queen Meanie? No…Black Snooty! Black Snooty! (His next guess is muffled by the cupcake that Rainbow crams into his mouth with a big embarrassed grin.) * Nightmara: (leaning over Blubbercry, stroking his mane) Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? (Next she gets in Ribbonette's face, cradling it in a lock of her intangible mane.) * Nightmara: Did you not recall the legend? (slapping gently) Did you not see the signs? * Starlight Wishes: (from o.s.) I did! (Cut to her; Butch still laid out.) And I know who you are! You’re the Mare in the Moon—Nightmara! (Crowd gasps.) * Nightmara: Well, well, well. Somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I’m here. * Starlight Wishes: (losing her nerve) You’re here to…to… (She swallows hard. Long shot of Nightmara, seen through the crowd; zoom in as she lets go with a growing chuckle.) * Nightmara: Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! (Zoom out quickly; lightning cracks through the upper reaches of the pavilion and the material of her mane and tail billow over the entire room as she laughs exultantly. At ground level, Starlight grits her teeth out of nervous fear, the camera zooming in on her face. Cut to a “To be continued…” title card and fade to black.) To be continued... Category:Dimension X episodes Category:Dimension X Season 1 episodes Category:Dimension X episodes centered on Starlight Wishes